What If? Episode II
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: What if, instead f Noah coming to America, the Chipmunks came to Ireland? Part 2 still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

What If? Episode II: What if the Chipmunks Met Noah in Ireland?

Christmas Morning, usually a day of love, of happiness, of family. For the three Seville brothers Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, this was true. But still, they felt that something was missing. Each chipmunk had his own special gift, but it was a gift he could not share with his brothers. Simon had amazing intellect, Alvin was extremely athletic, and Theodore was an amazing cook. Each Seville brother wished for the same thing each Christmas: another brother, one who possessed a little bit of each brother's gift, so he could have a good time with each brother.

A week later, the Chipmunks got a call from an elderly Orphanage caretaker in Ireland named Mr. McPherson. The young children of the Orphanage loved the Chipmunks' songs and asked for the concert. Alvin, the eldest Seville brother thought that, since they would perform at the Orphanage, they should do it for free. Simon and Theodore agreed and a few hours later, they were on a plane, headed for the Emerald Isle.

When they arrived, a young chipmunk, about their age, approached them. He had emerald green eyes, blond shoulder length hair, and he was wearing a ragged green sweater that reached all the way to his bare feet. "Hello, Seville brothers. My name is Noah. I'm your escort to your concert. I'm a huge fan of your music, by the way." He said. Simon smiled. "Thanks, Noah. So, what do you like to do with your spare time?" He asked. "Well, as an orphan, I have lots of spare time. In that time, I like to sing, write, cook, experiment, read, or play soccer with my friends." Noah said.

They approached a huge castle-like structure. On the front lawn, a sign was posted. "The McPherson Home for Gifted Youngsters. Our doors are always open to God's lost ones." Noah led the Chipmunks up the stairs to a huge wooden door. "'I'm afraid you guys will have to bunk with me. All the other rooms are full." He said. The room was big! Four bunk beds were on one end end of the room and on the other side was a 40 inch plasma screen complete with DVD player, Blu-ray player, and Xbox 360. "Oh, damn. We don't mind bunking here, Noah. Not at all." Alvin said. "We'll, I only got 4 beds. One of you dudes has gotta bunk with me. Whoever gets chosen gets first dibs on which bunk they want." Noah said. Alvin and Theodore called the bunk beds to the left so Simon and Noah got the other bunks. Simon called top so Noah slipped down to the bottom one. "G'night, Chipmunks. Get plenty of rest. Concert tomorrow. Can't wait." Noah yawned.

At about dawn, the Chipmunks were awakened by the sound of Noah moaning in his sleep. Simon hopped down from his bunk. Noah was sweating, he was fidgeting like crazy, and eyes were squeezed shut. Theodore and Alvin gently shook him. Noah eyes snapped open. "Chipmunks...? Oh, God, I had a nightmare, didn't I?" He asked. "Yeah, looked like a freaky one." Simon said. Noah nodded. "It was." Theodore sat on Noah's bed. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Noah nodded. "I saw my home in Blarney Forest get engulfed in flames. I saw my parents...choked by the flames. That's all I ever see. My parents' deaths over and over." Noah said, tears falling down his face.

Theodore hugged Noah. "It's okay, Noah. It's over now. Just try and get some rest, okay? Tomorrow's a new day." He said. Simon put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "That's right. Maybe tomorrow after the concert, we can hang out. We don't have to leave just yet. We wanna see the sights. Mind showing us around?" He asked. Noah nodded sleepily then passed out. The Chipmunks looked at Noah then at each other. "He's smart." Simon said. "He's athletic." Alvin said. "He's a culinary artist." Theodore said. The three brothers looked again at Noah and back to each other. They came to a silent agreement: After the concert, after seeing the sights, Noah was coming home with them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the Chipmunks woke up to the smell of Potato pancakes and Noah singing.

Ye lovers all both great and small, who dwell in Ireland

Oh I pray you pay attention, whilst I my pen command

It was my father's anger that drove my love away

But I still have hopes we'll meet again in North Amerikay

My love she was fair and Lovely and to her I gave my heart

Ah but little was our notion that we would ever part

It was in my father's garden, that this flower it did decay

But I still have hopes t'wil' bloom again, in North Amerikay

Now I did not want for money, kind fortune on me shone

So out of my father's castle I took 300 pounds

It was in the town of Belfast, my passage I did pay

And then set sail across the sea to far Amerikay

Now the captain's wife was kind to me, as you may understand

And she kept me in her cabin until we reached dry land

It was in the town of Quebec we landed on the Cay

But I knew not where to seek my love in all Amerikay

Now I being sick and sore and tired, well I went into an inn

And it was there I met my Annabeth, the lass I loved, within

She took me gently by the hand and to me she did say

Oh I never thought I'd see your face in North Amerikay

Now I hear this couple have got wed as you may understand

And I hear they live quite happily in a town they call Saint Johns

And the money that he took from home, well in gold he paid it down

And they think no more of Ireland nor Enniskillin Town

The Chipmunks went downstairs and saw Noah flipping pancakes on the stove. He looked over at them and smiled. "We'll, top O' the mornin', sleepy heads. What kinda syrup d'you want on your pancakes? I got maple, strawberry, chocolate, cherry, hazelnut, and raspberry." He said. All four boys chose maple. After they ate breakfast, the boys played Xbox until it was time for the concert. The Chipmunks got on the stage and sang classic hits such as "The Chipmunk Song", "Witch Doctor", and "Danny Boy". Simon took the mike. "And now, we would like to sing a song to Noah, our new friend.

Everyone's invited, this is how we live

We're all here for each other

happy to give

All we have we share

And all of us we care, so come on...

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We're happy giving and taking

to the friends we're making

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

you know and best of all

We're here to share it all

There's a bond between us

nobody can explain

It's a celebration of life

and seeing friends again

I'd be there for you

I know you'd be there for me too...

so come on

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

This is our festival

you know and best of all

We're here to share it all

Remembering loved ones departed

Someone dear to your heart

Finding love, and planning a future

Telling stories and laughing with friends

Precious moments you'll never forget

This has to be the most beautiful

The most peaceful place

I've ever been to

It's nothing like I've ever seen before

When I think of how far I've come

I can't believe it...and yet I see it

In them I see family

I see the way we used to be

Come on...

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We're happy giving and taking

to the friends we're making

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

you know and best of all

We're here to share it all

Noah looked up at the Chipmunks. "Are- are you asking what I think you're asking?" He asked. Alvin offered Noah his hand and pulled him up onstage. "What do ya say, Noah? Wanna be a Seville?" He asked. "Oh...wow...I ...I...dunno. I don't wanna be a burden." He said. Alvin laughed. "How would you be a burden, Noah?" He asked. "Well, I'm not what you would consider...normal." Noah said. "Yeah? How so?" Theodore asked. Suddenly, a horn was heard in the distance. "Follow me and you'll find out." Noah said.

As the three brothers followed Noah away from the bustling city into a dense forest, they heard chanting from all around them. They heard Noah chant along and were shocked to see emerald green robes materialize over his clothing. When they reached a clearing, Noah halted them. "Wait here. Only the Sorcerers of the Celtic Sorcerer Society can enter the sacred grove." He said, walking down the step hill.

The sorcerers gathered in a large circle. "Brothers and Sisters of the Emerald Isle, I have called this meeting to announce my removal from the Society. I have finally found a family who will take me in, sorcery and all. And don't worry, I'll practice my abilities in case I'm ever needed again." Noah said. An elderly sorcerer placed his hand on Noah's shoulder. "Then go, young Noah. Just remember that you always have a home here. " he said. The other sorcerers disappeared and Noah walked back up the hill. "Still want me as a member of your family?" He asked. "You kidding? Of course we do...if you'll accept." Alvin said. "You got a deal, bro." Noah said. The 4 brothers shared a group hug. The Sevilles had gotten their wish and Noah got the family he always wanted.


End file.
